The present invention relates to compact discs. More specifically, this invention pertains to compacts discs having been modified to replicate trading cards that are undersized with respect to standard compact discs.
Compact discs (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d) contain an optically readable data storage medium between two molded plastic layers that may contain a CD-compatible video and/or audio and/or alphabetic message. Compact discs or CDS as they are commonly referred to have the capability of storing some 600 megabytes of digitized audio or video material in a computer or player format, also known as CD-ROM.
Conventional compact discs are fabricated as standard-size rigid plastic discs through an injection mold manufacturing process. Each CD contains a series of either circular or spiral data tracks that are illuminated and read by an optical reader which is usually a laser. The data tracks are protected by two layers of transparent but rigid plastic that are sealed during manufacturing to prevent contamination, flaking and/or warping.
A CD nests within a circular depression in a compact disc tray. The depression forms an outer rim which aligns the CD within the tray. When the disc tray is pushed into a player or computer, a spindle extends through a spindle hole on the CD. The CD rotates on a spindle and the rim aligns and supports the CD within the tray as it rotates within the tray. Some CD trays include two depressions forming an outer rim for conventional CDS and an inner rim for a mini-CD. If a CD is made that is not large enough to engage the outer rim, or too large to engage the inner rim, the CD will not properly align with the spindle, or will not rotate efficiently within the tray.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a compact disc in the format of a trading card. Another object of this invention is to adapt a compact disc having a nonconventional size so it is compatible with compact disc trays.
Utilizing traditional and presently acceptable CD manufacturing processes, the present invention provides a means whereby collectible trading cards can be made to xe2x80x9ctalkxe2x80x9d through the use of an optically readable data storage medium between two molded plastic layers resembling a traditional trading card format.
The data surface is positioned within a playback zone that includes surface elements which encode digital data and permit the reception of electrical signals by standard CD or CD-ROM player optical readout mechanisms. The compact disc contains digital data that permits it to playback video, audio and/or alphabetic information or varying lengths.
A centrally located spindle hole is geometrically compatible with a standard CD or CD-ROM player spindle to enable the CD to be supported and rotated by a stationary spindle. The optically readable data storage area can then be read by a standard CD or CD-ROM player optical readout device.
Two ridges on the bottom surface of the CD enable the disc to be centered in non-stationary spindled CD or CD-ROM players (non-spindled tray holder players). The ridges align the card so that a non-stationary spindled player tray can host the card in a manner which permits a standard CD or CD-ROM player optical readout device to read the data as required.
In a second embodiment the compact disc does not include the ridges, but an alignment disc is used with compact disc. The alignment disc is a standard compact disc having a depression for receiving the trading card CD.
In the case of trading cards, the compact disc contains information relating to items, persons or events depicted on the card. Compact discs may be reduced in size to replicate a trading card. That is the CD is shaped as a trading card. Unlike a 3.5 inch or 3 inch traditional round CD, a trading card CD is rectangular and resembles a traditional 3.5 inch by 2.5 inch trading card.